


Potion

by LesbianLizalfos



Series: Nyxtober [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: /, Angst, M/M, Nyxtober, fuck capitalism, i enjoyed writing this but it hurt, me not being able to tag, me trying to get better at writing, potion, serum??, sorry - Freeform, thats an alternative to Inktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLizalfos/pseuds/LesbianLizalfos
Summary: Schwoopsie it’s angst
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Series: Nyxtober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Nyxtober was started by my friend, Nyx, because Inktober is supporting capitalism. Anyways, Day 1 was potions! Nyx is @/ambergrayownsmhyheart (sorry if I got that wrong). Hope y’all enjoy!

Ethan warms the Earl Grey tea up again, for what feels like the 10th time that day. Benji hasn’t woken up yet. Fresh bruises color his skin. It’s like Benji was a coloring book and God was the little kid who owns him. Ethan can’t keep doing this to him. If he doesn’t get Benji to leave, that witty, beautiful man he knows would become dull. The light would leave his eyes, forever, perhaps. He can’t do that to Benji. He _won’t _do that to him. Ethan’s poured a potion- more like a serum into Benji’s tea.__

__“Ethan..?” A croaky voice speaks up. God, he could cry at just hearing his partner awake.  
“Benji? Baby, how are you feeling?” The brunette moves to Benji swiftly, sitting in the rickety chair next to the bed.  
“‘M.. ‘M tired. I want something to drink. Throat is dry.”  
“Ok, I have some tea.” The agent is quiet for a moment. He can’t bare to look the Brit in the eyes. “I’m sorry. You don’t deserve this.”  
“I survived, didn’t I?”  
“Yes, but-“  
“Sh. I’m ok.. sort of. Might need a bit more therapy.” Benji’s chuckle turns into harsh hacking. _ _

__“Here, drink some tea, ok? It’s Earl Grey. You’re favorite.” Ethan’s hands are shaking. It has to be done. He repeats that over and over in his mind, it feels like a sledge hammer being slammed down on his skull. If only. That’s what he deserves.  
Benji takes the tea, Ethan having to help him hold it, his stitched hands too unstable to firmly grasp the cup. _ _

__The blonde takes a long drink. Ethan sees his eyes droop. He leans in and presses his lips to Benji’s forehead, murmuring, “I love you. I’m sorry. Goodbye.”_ _

__

__The next morning, Benji will have awoken, knowing only his name, that he has amnesia, and that he was in a car wreck. His mom would be there soon to pick him up._ _


End file.
